tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tartarus
This area is another dimension, completely separate from Hell. Like hell, it is a realm for those who have sinned and is the prison for the Titans. It is said that this is also the dwelling place for the fallen angels to await their judgement. The environment for Tartarus can differ from cold and dark to hot and scorching. Tartarus can also feed off of ethereal energies, so those who traverse to Tartarus be wary of have their essence taken. For the Sake of Power Evoh is sitting on a throne with several demon harlots caressing him Evoh: Hmm...You know...Lately, I have felt a bit...Bored....Here I am, a demigod with the power to freeze entire realms if I wanted to...And yet, I sit here in the pleasantries of sexy demon whores...But as much as I get a thrill out of that, I seek for another thrill....Something that'll make me use these godly powers...Something that can give me that feeling of liveliness again. "Oh, that's good, I was getting bored as well." A voice seems to be quite far, but just loud enough that Evoh can hear it. Evoh: Hm? Whose voice is that? Someone new? "I don't think we've met before, but I'm glad we haven't. Your reputation has been rather... Infamous to say the least, but hey, I wouldn't be doing my job if I was going after petty criminals." Evoh: You'd be a dead-man faster facing a criminal you could not stop. *stands to his feet* Suddenly a small pillar of fire erupts from the ground not that far from Evoh, after a moment, Drake steps out of the pillar with Kurai firmly in his grip, he glances at Evoh and smirks. ''"You don't seem like a challenge." ''The fires freezes and shatters into ice shards Evoh: And I can see you aren't the smartest person I've faced. Everyone knows that even fire can freeze over. *grips his great sword* But. Given my lonesome mood, might aswell give you a chance to prove yourself otherwise. *smiles* Drake's smile fades away as he flickers like a flame, he then creates a wall of fire and blasts it towards Evoh, as it gets close Drake jumps over it and slams his foot on Evoh's skull before jumping off and landing behind him. Evoh: *blocks Drake's foot and turns towards him. He then lifts his sword up and the wall of flames part from each other and pass by him and Drake* I don't think, you're the right one for me to be wasting my power with. Without hesitating, Drake speeds towards Evoh and clashes Kurai against his greatsword, he forces both blades down and headbutts Evoh. From behind Evoh, a large blast of holy fire sears his back. Evoh: *smacks it towards Drake* Another challenger? This proves to be an error, as his hand is burned to ash and cut off at the same time, the flames concealed a strange blade in their midst, Evoh is injured far worse than he would have been otherwise. Evoh: Heheheheh. *the fire ball only burns away the forearm of his armor. His armor freezes as it begins to fix the damage* Some approach. Here I have a dunce and a coward to fight me. This makes a mockery of demigod. Evoh hears a light growl as Drake brings his right foot behind Evoh's leg and pulls back, sweeping him up into the air. He then drives his elbow directly into Evoh's jaw, forcing him down to the ground. ''"Call my daughter a coward one more time. I. Dare. You." Evoh: *catches his elbow and moves hit just enough just so Drake can see him* Alright I'll take it back. She is no coward. But she will be my new whore once I'm done with her. *licks his lips and smiles* Kanashimi appears next to Drake, and rams Archon's Rite directly into Evoh's groin, burning it to ash and igniting Evoh with primal fire of heaven itself. Evoh: *stops the blade with th the tip of his sword* Hahahahahaha! My what a beauty. A wonderful trophy for a victor like me. * pushes them both back and lands on the ground* But two opponents? This isn't fair play, you know? ''A shield forms equipped on Drake's left forearm as he glances at Evoh. ''"Blados... Draw." ''Suddenly six red energy swords form around Drake. ''"Slay." ''The blades suddenly all point towards Evoh as Drake's glance turns into a glare. ''"Let me ask you something... Do you compare yourself to Daikeim? Or believe you're stronger?" Evoh: Oh? You know him? My, my. I haven't tormented his poor mind in a while. I would dare say we were equals in the matter, but his mind was fragile as an ice cube. A warrior whos has a strong body but a weak mind is no warrior at all. "Good... Because trust me, I know I'm better than both of you combined." ''Drake walks towards Evoh, a smirk on his face becoming slightly sinister as he spins Kurai around. ''"Trust me, my mind's already been broken, I just have enough to keep it all together and when it comes to strength? Well, Daikeim is a Demi-God... But it won't be the first I've fought 'em." Evoh: You speak to me as if I were him. I have nothing to lose. No attachments. Do you plan to make a lesser warrior of me? "You have something every warrior has to lose; pride... And trust me, as a mercenary, I would love nothing more than to put someone like you six foot under." ''Drake takes one more step then all six of the blades suddenly fly towards Evoh. Kanashimi waves her hand toward Drake, and a strange burning red aura surrounds him. Evoh: All this talk and nothing to show for it. Come on, now. Don't make me regret my mood. I wanted a thrill but this is just as boring as going on errands with my father. Kanashimi's eyes flare red as her whole body ignites in golden flames, her golden brand still visible, now glowing across her entire body, and her six wings blaze prominently. The sword seems even more robust than ever, burning with such heat that Drake and Evoh are both instantly made incredibly uncomfortable by its presence. Evoh: *is amused. Looks at Drake* Why are you here when a true challenger stands before me? "It's always nice to be there to see you daughter kick some prick's ass, don't you think?" He responds. ''"By the looks of it, you're not worth my time... And honestly, you're nothing but fodder for Kana." Evoh: I'd beg to disagree. If I am not worth your time, then why are you here? To offer your daughter's body to me I hope. ''Drake darkly chuckles as the blades circle him. ''"Hunt." ''The blades cross over each other forming three crosses that float around him. ''"Kana, let's show this waste why the Ryunexos are ones to fear, shall we? ...Just keep that blade away from me, alright?" "I make no promises old geezer." She launches a wave of blistering fire toward Evoh. Evoh: Fear? HA! A family of imbeciles aren't worth being feared. *puts his hand forth and the fire freezes over* The fire suddenly reverts into fire, over ten times hotter than ever, and point blank strikes Evoh at full blast. Kanashimi smirks. Evoh: *stands there ablaze but simply looks unimpressed* Do you know anything about dark elves? Especially a transcendent dark elf? "It varies from legend to legend... Heat, rain, light, nettles, blossoms from plants and trees and metallic weapons... But I doubt a simple flower can defeat you... And you command ice so I doubt water does anything to you." "Oh cool, a boring ass elf. Fuck a duck why don't you?" She lobs another fireball, but this one feels off, feeling both incredibly cold yet burning incredibly hot, almost contradictory in nature. Evoh: *widens his eyes and his pupils shrink.* ''The hot and cold fireball is extinguished Evoh: *rubs his eyes some* Oh. Believe me. I will. *looks at her, his eye filled with savage lust* I always play for a prize. She flickers, disappearing in a gust of ice cold air, the place she stood on freezes into solid ice. Evoh: More tricks I see. I will admit, you ou both are amusing, but I wouldn't sayyour act deserves an encore. Suddenly from behind him he receives a powerful kick to the shoulder, and as it does, a burning sensation can be felt as part of it turns to ice and shatters, the wound burning with a blistering cold fire. Evoh: *looks to the ground and sees his arm broken in shards* The cold fire grows larger as it begins to take form into the shape of an arm. Kanashimi reappears next to Drake. "Had your fun, Kana?" He asks but doesn't look at her, rather just focusing on Evoh. "Oh, I'm having fun right now. But man this guy is the reason I'm not into girly things. Men are creepy..." The cold fire is extinguished, revealing his new arm Evoh: Taking my appendages will only get you so far "Same could be said for you simply living. You're at your peak, aren't you? No, that would be flattery at this point. You're on the way down." Evoh: You will be the one going down. "Keep telling yourself that Frosty." Evoh: I mean't on me. But both terminologies can work. *points his sword at Kanashimi and it extends towards her direction* Kanashimi holds in front of her what seems like a flaming shield. Evoh: There you go with the fire again. Do you two ever learn when you fight? His sword shatters into powder from the extent of the damage it takes from striking it. "Apparently you don't understand my abilities enough to make such a blind statement as to call this ''fire. Also, by this point, you'd better do more than parlor tricks, because you're running out of time. You're going to find out that your dominion over ice is basically useless now. The hard way." Evoh: Oh lookie here. This little piggie thinks she's all that and a bag of chips. Well, if you can't attack from the front. * a frozen stalagmite forms right next to him and he pulls his sword out from it* You attack...*points his sword down and it extends into the ground* ''The sword comes up from under Kanashimi and the tip of the blade pokes her under the neck. A small streak of blood trickles on the sword's tang. Evoh: You attack from under. Kanashimi gives him an incredibly bored look as the ice disintegrates, and the sword is blocked by the fire like aura surrounding Kanashimi. She flicks her hand and Evoh is stabbed in the pelvis by an ice blade. Evoh: *blocks the blade with his knee, breaking the ice blade* It seems you that you and I have become abit uninterested in one another. I guess we're just lacking passion. Something you and I both have but don't intend to show it. How about we give it another shot, hmmm? "...Just kill him already Drake..." "Will do... This is boring me now... Hunt." The phantom blades that hover around Drake combine together into a gauntlet that equips itself to Drake's left wrist, suddenly a swarm of nanoscopic shields surround Drake, becoming a red mist. He spins Kurai around and walks towards Evoh, even he has a bored expression on his face as he gets close. ''"I need this for my power, you're just simply an obstacle now." Evoh: And you are what they say a 'cock-blocker'. Are you supposed to be her beloved or her relative? "As I've said, she's my daughter, and you are what they call an annoyance... Or on Cyanic, simply a false God. Now I'm going to teach you a little history, I don't know how they do it on Earth, Fantasy or Echo, but where I come from, people like you had a few ways of perishing." ''Drake still retains a bored expression, but when Evoh looks into his eyes, he feels a cold stare. "Some were tied down with their head towards the sea and we'd just wait for the high tide, some would have some of their bone marrow would be injected with a toxin that increased the growth of the marrow causing some horrific outcomes, some would just simply have their entire body shutdown on them... They were decided by the new Gods, but there was one that I'm fond of, they would strip every ability and power you had and would throw you in a pit and would leave you for the people to deal with you... Specifically a certain kind of person." Drake presses down on one foot, causing tribal markings to appear as Kanashimi, Drake and Evoh all sink down into a pit. "The term Ryunexo... In old, old dialect, it means 'casted beasts' because of their nature, there were certain people who excelled in being very very destructive in what they did... To the point where the old Gods got worried, and in their infinite wisdom... Almost wiped every one of us out in a world wide bloodbath, all because they were concerned, threatened that we would soon rebel and kill the old Gods, but some survived... And so hundreds of generations passed and here I am now, one of the few Ferals left, one of the few casted beasts, one of the few who made Gods beg for mercy... And whether you beg or not, one thing stays true; I'm going to do the rest of any Gods out there by pasting your blood across this entire realm." Drake cracks his knuckles and makes a rather sinister chuckle. Evoh: I would call you foolish once more, but I can't fault you since I know you aren't from here; therefore you do not know. But the Gods here. *reaches out and puts a hand on Drake's shoulders* Don't bleed. *stabs Drake through the abdomen and blood splatter onto his sword* But you do. *smiles* *the sword elongates, pushing Drake further and further away* Also, do you mind if I ask what harlot you got with to produce such an attractive offspring and at such an age. Or atleast mediocore at best. The blade doesn't even phase Drake, he simply smirks once more. ''"You really think that's going to do anything to me? Funny, how pathetic." ''With one quick motion, Drake smashes his elbow into Evoh's nose, breaking it, he then strikes him in the gut hard enough to rupture one of his organs. ''"Fucking... Please... Bring some actual offense." ''Drake places his hand on Evoh's shoulder. ''"And if Gods don't bleed..." ''He pulls his entire right arm down then brings his knee up, with it connecting directly into Evoh's ribs, some crack and break on impact. ''"Then I'll prove you're no God." Evoh: *smiles* Are you upset because I called your lover a whore? But wait. You didn't even touch her. I can smell pixie on you. It is very, very faint say the least, drowned with the stench of the void. You sure do get around. ''Drake tilts his head at Evoh, looking honestly confused. ''"...Excuse me?" Evoh: You didn't 'tap that'. And I'm also saying that girl isn't your real biological offspring. Not by natural means anyway. "..." ''Drake just smiles, then chuckles, then full on laughs. ''"Reeeeeeeaally? WOW I DIDN'T NOTICE, THANKS FOR THE INSIGHT!" ''He looks back at Kanashimi. ''"You hear that Kana? I'm not really your father." ''Drake even exaggerates his gasp before looking back at Evoh, the sarcasm is basically drenched in his words. ''"Yes Evoh, because I'm foolish... Well at least you made me laugh, one of the few things you've accomplished here; being a joke." ''He kicks Evoh on the side of his head then throws him to the ground. Evoh: *catches Drake's leg* Oh. You're still foolish, for simply acting like one. Sacasm makes asses out people. Prime exaample: You. And it's not everyday I come across people like you, so excuse me for making my observations. But right now the only joke here is you. For claiming alllll these things about me and you while you have nothing to back it up with. I find you so amusing, I haven't even laughed. All I've done was smile at you. Because it's adorable to see an ant try to amount to a giant. So, if you really think I'm pathetic, if you really think I can bleed, if you really detest people like me like you say. *backs up from Drake* Then show me how much you mean it. Drake flash steps right in front Evoh and grabs hold of his neck with one hand, Drake's eye also glows white as his smile only widens. ''"...What a sad life." ''Drake just keeps casually punching Evoh in the face over and over. Evoh: *catches Drake's fist with his teeth and kicks him in the jaw and slips out of Drake's grasp* Drake drives his knee directly into Evoh's chest before grabbing him by the head then slams it into the side of the pit. Evoh: *blocks Drake's knee with his leg and takes Drake's head* They both slam each other's head to the side of the pit. Soon after, Drake manages to break free from the cycle, he slams both his forearms on the sides of Evoh's head, stunning him before kicking him in the gut and tackles him to the floor. Evoh: *knees Drake in the stomach and uppercuts him off him* Drake quickly jumps up onto his feet and grabs Evoh by his neck, pulling him up from the floor then proceeds to smash his head against Drake's knee, causing his jaw to crack. The damage Evoh does to Drake seems to be fading quickly, by the time he hits Drake after a previous blow, the injury from before is already gone. Evoh: *fixs his jaw back into place* You hit good, but you can do better. "If you insist..." Drake suddenly charges at Evoh and strikes his chest, breaking a few ribs, he then grabs Evoh's arms and throws him around like a ragdoll. '' Evoh: *catches both of Drake's arms and door stop kicks him away* Oh, I do. I do deserve it after all. ''He flips back up onto his feet and glances at Evoh, his eyes darken until they're completely black. Drake suddenly appears in front of Evoh and smashes his leg into the side of his body, he then grabs Evoh's head and slams it to the floor before jumping away. Evoh: *grabs Drake and punches him in the gut hard enough for him to be spiting out siliva. Then he knees his elbow, forcing is fist deeper into Drake's stomach. He then grabs Drake's head and slams his face into the ground and pins it down with his foot* Where you belong, savage. Face in the dirt and under my foot. Despite the amount of pressure on Drake right now, he manages to get up from the ground and grabs Evoh's leg, looking directly at him. His pupils becomming a blood red, he wipes the saliva from his mouth and grins, his teeth now have serrated edges. ''"Savage? Thanks for the compliment." ''He bites down on Evoh's shoulder, blood spurts across both their faces as Drake claws Evoh's face then his chest. The "blood" begins to spread and encase him in ice Evoh: We can keep at this all day. But you still wont suffice for the challenge I crave. Once again the damage Evoh dealt to Drake seems to evaporate, by this time, Kanashimi is glowing with a powerful green light. Evoh: *looks over at Kanashimi* You are the only one that can give me that crave. Please, let me have it. Evoh begins to feel incredibly ill. The ice on Drake melts as it's replaced with a black flame which eventually fully covers Drake. Two demonic red eyes glow as wings of black embers stretch out, the eyes strike something Evoh's never felt before; fear. Evoh: Your tricks are loosing their entertainment value. I sure hope this next trick you've got is something that's going to step up your game Within a blink of an eye, Drake already has his hand through Evoh's stomach, reaching out the other side. He darkly sneers at Evoh as black lacerations begin seeping through him. Evoh: *looks down at Drake's arm and grabs it* Suddenly Drake's tail wraps tightly around Evoh's neck as Drake slowly pulls his hand out of Evoh's stomach, revealing a massive hole. The tail then raises and holds Evoh in the air as Drake laughs sadistically. ''"Now... Now the fun begins." ''His voice feels cold, gravelly and dark, but it seems disembodied from Drake as Evoh also hears the voice inside his head, same with Kanashimi. '' Evoh: For a savage you do more talking than fighting. Be on with it. ''At this point, Drake is basically playing with Evoh, backhanding him across the floor multiple times then picking him back up with his tail to backhand him again... And again... And again. Evoh: *has a straight face* Drake only grins as he tightly wraps his tail around Evoh's neck and violently tears off both of Evoh's arms in one go, tossing them to the side before beginning to suffocate him. Evoh: *only looks at Drake as he continues to choke* "Actually... I need something to ask from you... Your power, where exactly did you get it..." Evoh: Why? You certainly don't need it...Neither did I... "You have... Absolutely no idea why I need that power, you went for that power for spite because of lust. I'm going for that power to get someone back and to make her pay." Evoh: You think I...Heh..Heheheheh...Still foolish...I was born this way...And years of study and fighting...I did not cheat my way into getting my power...It just...Came naturally... Upon saying that, one of Drake's eyes glows white as he tightens his grip on Evoh. ''"'Don't you fucking lie to me... You said it yourself... Once you plunge into the God Pit, you'll be the strongest God on the planet... Sadly for you." Drake's arm morphs into one sharp claw the he slowly pushes through Evoh. ''"'This isn't the same planet, and you're out of your league." Evoh: If I said 'Once I plunge into the God Pit, I'll be the strongest god on the planet' that means, I haven't done it yet....Don't you know your language? Drake only laughs. ''"'I guess my Eye isn't as clear while I'm like this... But you've bored me now." Drake places his other hand on Evoh's head and crushes it to pieces with one go, but in one motion, the entire pit fills with absolute darkness, only showing living entities... This causes Drake to turn towards the real Evoh. '' Evoh: *smiles* You found me. ''Within moments black tendrils pierce the back of Evoh and holds him in place, Drake walks up to Evoh while extending his claws. He stops at arms length then twitches, before absolutely clawing and shreading Evoh, all while he's laughing. Drake doesn't even stop to let Evoh say anything, he then cackles. ''"'This will absolutely hurt..." Drake suddenly rips out two of Evoh's ribs then impales them into his eyes then rips out Evoh's large intestine then wraps it tightly around his neck before setting and ember off inside the destroyed cavity, setting him ablaze. Drake takes a step back and marvels at his... 'Work'. Evoh: Wow. You won... "Just die." Drake summons Kurai and finishes off Evoh by slicing his head clean off in one go, the dark Primitive aura fades away and Drake returns to normal, cleaning the blood off with his shirt. ''"So... I guess we wait for his father..." ''A figure wearng a dark cloak appears from the distance "And speak of the devil..." Drake looks over at the figure then notions him over. The figure walks over and looks at Evoh's dead body. He pokes at Evoh's head with his foot. '''Hm.' ''He looks at Drake and Kanashimi and simply nods before walking back the way he came Drake puts his hand on the figure's shoulder. ''"You're welcome, by the way. And don't go just yet, I want to talk to you." 'Hmmmm. Speak.' "I didn't kill Evoh just for funsies... You apparently have something capable of turning mortals into the true power they desire, you have the means to make people Gods, right?" 'No. Bye.' ''tries to walk away However, Drake doesn't let go, his tone gets a bit more agitated. ''"I think I deserve something for killing off your pitiful waste of a son, don't you think?" 'No.' ''tires to walk away again "I don't think you understand..." Small black tendrils form out from Drake, they point directly at the figure. ''"I have. A '''lot.' Of things to do, and I need this power to accomplish them. So if you kindly, show me the God Pit." 'Tell me why.' "To put it simply... I need to get someone back." 'Who?' The figure can clearly hear the anger in Drake's voice. ''"Why the hell should I be telling you anything about them? All that matters is that I need to get them back and I need your God Pit to accomplish it." 'Do you know what else matters? You making a good impression for the man who is overseer of which you speak of. And you are not doing good at impressing me.' "Impressing you? I just did something that Daikeim wasn't even able to do, if that's not impressive for your standards, then I'll just make sure you take me to the Pit whether you want to or not." 'You had something Daikeim didn't. Time. Time to prepare. I would've expected you to have killed Evoh for tormenting your friend, but instead you killed him for a reward. You sure do live up to your families reputation. Sadly, that doesn't work out for tooo much.' "Daikeim had multiple chances to do something I did in one go... Time to prepare or not, nothing would have changed. And if you need me to be ''very specific, I killed Evoh not for a reward, but rather a way to help my efforts... Usually I'd kill people like him for pride points, this case is very. Different." 'Tell me who it is, and maybe I'll consider it.' Drake grits his teeth and clenches his fists. ''"...Noriko." 'Oh, oh. Ooooooh. It's her. What is she to you?' ''Drake's eye turns completely black upon him asking the question. ''"Partner." 'Hm. Come with me.' ''Drake, still tensing up, follows the figure, turning his head towards Kanashimi. ''"You coming along?" "What are you, an idiot? Of course. You think I want to stay here?" ''He chuckles as he looks back at the figure. ''"Alright, Valeric, take us to the Pit." ''A black hole appears before them 'Follow me' Steps into the black hole' "What are you waiting for Drake? Off you go!" She shoves Drake forward toward the hole. Drake quickly grabs Kanashimi's arm and pulls her in as well. They both end up on ice near the edge of a huge, deep, pit 'This is it.' He looks down into the pit then turns to look at Valeric. ''"...This?" 'Mmhm' ''You sure about this? Think carefully now... ''A voice unfamiliar to him speaks, but only he registers its presence. ''Drake annoyingly sighs. ''"Whoever this is, I don't exactly care." You never have been concerned about consequences have you? It never occured to you that every action has an equal, opposite one? Fine, do what you want. Don't say I- no, we, didn't warn you. A flicker of a few images flashes before his eyes, Noriko, Seriah, and the hooded figure of Void God, all for a few split seconds before a pressure fades from in front of him, as though an invisible force had just departed. Drake seems to hesitate going into the God Pit upon seeing the images, but soon shakes the feeling off as he clenches his fist. ''"This is for her... I need this." ''He steps into the Pit and falls into the darkness... For a moment all seems quiet as if it didn't even work for Drake but suddenly they can hear a rising roar that explodes out of the Pit and into the air with an accompanied chaotic pulse of energy that even with it's mere presence, makes itself known across the realms. Soon after Drake himself arises from the God Pit resonating with a dark chaotic power that arcs around him, his appearance has drastically changed as well. His wings now completely black with a dark red glowing membrane now sport a wider length and small spikes that stick out of the spines, the tail is similar in colouration as well as having small spikes reach down to the tip of the tail which proudly shows a curved spike. Arcane circles are imprinted on Drake's palms as are the runes that reach up from his wrists to his shoulders, covering the sides of his arms, he then lands in front of Kanashimi and Valeric and opens his eyes. They both have the most over the top look to them, suiting Drake's sensation right now. His right eye being completely white with black iris and pupil and his left being the opposite with it being completely black with white iris and pupil, however the same thing within them is the faintly glowing intricate design of runes and arcane circles that fill both his eyes. He seeps some of his new power into a small sphere and crushes it, causing a small shockwave of energy to burst, Drake smirks and looks at the two. '' "So... This is how it feels to be a God..." 'You ought to turn that into a lower-case 'g'.' "Yeah he doesn't know limp noodle from blimp noodle." Kanashimi remarks. 'Believable. Do take note, that I made a god out of a extra-terrestrial being, so the results of you inter-mingling with different spiritual properties may vary. It is also possible that do your attitude and nature, the power will try to go head as a test to see if you are capable of handling the power you have. If you let the power control you, it will reject you.' "Oh please... This power will be easy to control, it will be Corruption and I who will be keeping it in check, all I need to do is just know what I can do now." 'Then I won't tell you not to do anything stupid, though you will anyway.' "Hmph, well I'm bound to make a mistake or two in the beginning... But anyways... I think we're done here, right?" 'Right.' ''The dark hole opens again Drake looks at Kanashimi. ''"So, where are we going now?" "We should go back to Seriah shouldn't we?" "Yeah... She'd want to see this... So, I guess farewell, Valeric." ''Drake walks through the hole, dragging Kanashimi with him.